vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sejuani
Summary Sejuani is the brutal, unforgiving Warmother of the Winter’s Claw, one of the most feared tribes of the Freljord. Her people’s survival is a constant, desperate battle against the elements, forcing them to raid Noxians, Demacians, and Avarosans alike to survive the harsh winters. Sejuani herself spearheads the most dangerous of these attacks from the saddle of her drüvask boar Bristle, using her True Ice flail to freeze and shatter her enemies. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | High 6-A Name: Sejuani, the Winter's Wrath Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Somewhere in her 20's) Classification: Iceborn, Leader of the Winter's Claw tribe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled military strategist, Skilled flail wielder, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Defensive power increases as she fights, Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible and incorporeal enemies), Resistance to Ice Manipulation/Extreme Cold (Can survive being in contact with True Ice, which is cold enough to stop ones heart) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions) | Multi-Continent level (The collective members of Pentakill fear the power of her, Ashe, and Lissandra) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Fought Olaf to a standstill, able to fight at speeds comparable to Udyr) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ (Winter's Wrath and Arctic Assault can knock champions as heavy as Malphite and Nautilus several meters in the air) | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Multi-Continent level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with flail, dozens of meters with Flail of the Northern Winds and Permafrost Standard Equipment: Bristle (Her boar), Seeker's Armguard, Flail of the Northern Winds (True Ice Flail), Frost-Forged Bola Intelligence: Above Average (Highly skilled in combat, a skilled military strategist and effective, though often brash, leader) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fury of the North:' **'Frost Armor:' Sejuani receives Frost Armor if she hasn't taken damage in the last 9 seconds, lingering for 3 seconds after taking damage from enemy champions. Frost Armor engulfs Bristle in True Ice, becoming immune to slows and gains bonus armor and bonus magic resistance. **'Icebreaker:' Enemies stunned by Sejuani are frozen. Sejuani's next basic attack or ability against them deals bonus magic damage, capped against minions and monsters. *'Arctic Assault:' Sejuani charges forward, knocking up all enemies she charges through and dealing them magic damage. Arctic Assault's charge stops after colliding with an enemy champion, but can affect multiple enemy champions if they are close enough together. *'Winter's Wrath:' Sejuani swings her flail in a cone in the target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit and knocking back minions and monsters. She then lashes out with her flail in a straight line in the same direction, dealing additional physical damage and briefly slowing to all enemies hit. *'Permafrost:' Winter's Wrath, Sejuani's and nearby melee allied champions' basic attacks apply Frost to enemy champions and large monsters, stacking up to 4 times. Sejuani can freeze an afflicted enemy champion or large monster, dealing magic damage and stunning them. Once consumed the target cannot gain Frost for a few seconds. Permafrost resets Sejuani's autoattack timer. *'Glacial Prison:' Sejuani throws a True Ice bola in a line, dealing magic damage and stunning for 2 seconds the first enemy champion that collides with. The bola's base damage increases the further it travels. The bola shatters upon collision or reaching maximum range, creating a storm for 2 seconds, slowing other enemies by 30%. At the end of the duration the storm shatters the ground, deals magic damage and slowing by 80% for 3 seconds. Key: Base | Pentakill Universe Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Ice Users Category:Mace Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weather Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6